


не простое украшение

by Bronze_soul



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: у них есть парные кольца. пока не обручальные, но оба надеятся, что однажды те ими станут.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	не простое украшение

**Author's Note:**

> пришло в голову в два часа ночи типа окей??

шуичи с самого пробуждения словно не с той ноги встал. забыл поцеловать кокичи, как в тумане дошёл до ванной и даже после водных процедур не стал бодрее.  
поэтому когда он потянулся к кольцу на полке, кокичи накрыл его ладонью.  
— это моё! — он растянул хитрую ухмылку.  
— нет, я уверен, что моё, — слабо ответил шуичи.  
— нет моё!  
шуичи вздохнул и взял другое кольцо, уходя на кухню. кокичи поник и нахмурился. вообще-то он хотел приободрить любимого этой проказой, а получилось как-то… наоборот.  
кокичи пошарил глазами по комнате, ища, что могло его расстроить. найдя всё на своих местах, он надел кольцо шуичи и пошёл за ним. великовато.  
— у тебя голова болит?  
шуичи помешивал кофе, сидя за столом. без сахара, без молока. когда же такое было в последний раз.  
— нет.  
кокичи помялся на пороге и стал делать себе чай. кинув в кружку пакетик и залив одним кипятком (всё равно пить он его не собирался), кокичи сел напротив и тихонько обхватил кружку, грея руки.  
время текло в молчаливом наблюдении за паром от горячих напитков. кокичи не был уверен, с чего начать, и быстро перебирал слова в голове.  
— извини, что…  
— просто…  
они замолкли вновь. как же глупо.  
кокичи поднял взгляд на шуичи, который _вроде как_ совсем и не сердится.  
— у меня не болит ничего, нет, — продолжил шуичи и опёрся щекой о ладонь. — просто сегодня предстоит длинный день, а мне ещё и сон не самый приятный приснился.  
он закрыл глаза, сонно жмурясь.  
— у тебя был кошмар?  
кокичи отпустил кружку, чтобы ненароком не задеть ничего.  
шуичи кивнул и приоткрыл глаза, глядя на свой неначатый кофе.  
— даже не помню, о чём, но всё не могу вынырнуть.  
кокичи поёжился, как он считал, от прохладного ветра из комнаты.  
он встал и подошёл к шуичи. _я не знаю, как тебя утешить, но обнять, обнять._  
обычно он сказал бы «обнимешь меня?», без вариантов. но сейчас тронул шуичи за запястье и совсем немного потянул на себя.  
— хочешь обняться?  
шуичи кивнул и, поднявшись, прижал кокичи к своей груди. так крепко и трепетно, кокичи чуть не расплакался. он чувствовал, как сердце шуичи бьётся рядом, они словно сто лет не разговаривали. кокичи обнял в ответ, погладил его по спине, привстал на носочки, чтобы поцеловать за ухом.  
— я думал, это поднимет тебе настроение, извини.  
— твоя выходка с кольцами? — уточнил шуичи, кокичи согласно промычал, начиная качать их в каком-то танце.  
шуичи усмехнулся горько.  
— да уж.  
они продолжали качаться на месте, молча, кокичи закрыв глаза, шуичи задумчиво уставившись на футболку кокичи.  
пока не щёлкнула микроволновка.  
— аа! — прокричал кокичи, словно пытаясь напугать её в ответ.  
он дёрнулся из объятий, шуичи удержал руки на его плечах.  
— ты всё равно поднял мне настроение.  
кокичи, который уже был готов идти ругаться с домашней утварью, растерянно посмотрел на шуичи. тот улыбался.  
— может и не так, как планировал, но спасибо.  
щекам так резко стало жарко, кокичи _почти_ испугался.  
— пытаешься отвлечь меня от расправы над этой штукой, да?! — он вернулся к обычному поведению, пожалуй, слишком быстро для только что решившейся проблемы. шуичи так не думал.  
возгласы кокичи наконец заставили его рассмеяться, хоть чуть-чуть.  
— между прочим, — протянул кокичи, — я самую малость, ну совсем чуть-чуть, очень сильно опаздываю, так что давай поменяемся обратно!  
шуичи кивнул, несмотря на то, что кольцо он надел на безымянный палец, оно немного давило.  
кокичи снял кольцо, которое на большом пальце ожидаемо болталось, и отдал шуичи, забирая своё. приятно было вернуть его на указательный палец.  
мягко улыбаясь, шуичи надел своё на средний палец и пару раз прижал пальцы к ладони.  
кокичи встал на носочки и быстро чмокнул шуичи в губы.  
— люблю тебя, — весело хихикнул он и, перед тем как вприпрыжку ускакать в комнату, бупнул шуичи по носу кончиком пальца.  
шуичи расплылся в смущённой улыбке, краснея. в груди что-то встало на место, и стало тепло на сердце.


End file.
